The Ultimate Story
by fanfictiondreamer627
Summary: The story of characters from different universes join forces to fight villains that threaten their very existence. This story begins with a young girl and her sisters searching for a new member for their team to help them in overcoming a great and terrible evil that threatens the Earth. Will they be able to combat this great evil or will something far worse get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

**The Ultimate Story**

Chapter 1-The Adventure's Just Begun

One morning, the Simpsons woke up. Lisa, her puppy, Sally, which she received from the Road Rovers, her sisters Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup, the Powerpuff Girls and Maggie were the only ones in the house with powers. 5 years ago, Lisa met her sisters, the Powerpuff Girls. Now, they're not really her sisters, but they're close like sisters. Anyway, 2 years earlier, she and all of her sisters, as well as her puppy were transported to the planet Mobius, where she and Maggie received their powers from Taj, the magic elephant genie. Her puppy, Sally already had powers before than. How that happened was a long story. Lisa's past sure was busy.

After breakfast, Lisa received a telepathic message from Ly. Ly: "Lisa, this is Ly. The Earth is going to be in great peril. I feel a great and powerful evil on the loose. I'm afraid you, your sisters and puppy will have to leave Springfield. Please, Lisa, you have to hurry." After receiving the message, Lisa had to tell the rest of her family the bad news. They then flew over to the town hall.

Later on, Mayor Quimby called the town's people to the Town Hall for the girls to say their goodbyes. Lisa: "Citizens of Springfield. It is time for us to say goodbye. We are all going to miss you and you will all eventually miss us, too. We will be saving the world from a great evil but I will always remember my hometown. I leave everything in the hands of my brother and his magical rock. Goodbye, Springfield." Everyone was silent. Homer: "BORING!" Then the girls flew away. Some of the citizens stepped out and waved goodbye. Marge: "Oh, homie, our little babies have grown up and now they're going out to save the world." Homer: "You mean we drove all the way here just for this?" Meanwhile, the girls flew away from Springfield. Buttercup: "Finally! We're out of that stupid town! Those people are idiots! Thank you, Ly!"

While they were flying away, they received another message from Ly. Ly: "Thank you, Lisa for receiving my message." Lisa: "No problem, Ly. It's always our pleasure. Now tell us what we need to do." Ly: "Ok. Now, before you start your quest, there is a small favor that I need to ask of you." Lisa: "Sure, anything, Ly." Ly: "I need you to pick up a Pokemon named Cubone. I need you to fly over to a place called Kanto." Lisa: "Kanto? Isn't that in Japan?" Ly: "Yes, the very same." Blossom: "Hey, I know of that place. It's famous for these strange creatures called Pokemon." Bubbles: "Hey, I've heard of such a place, too." Ly: "Yes, that's where I need you to go. There is a small town called Pallet Town. There, a kind researcher named Professor Oak lives there. I need you to fly over to his place. He is the one with the Cubone. I will show you what his place looks like." Ly gave Lisa a mental picture of Professor Oak's place. Ly: "I will let him know of your arrival." Lisa: "We're on it, Ly. Let's go, girls." They flew on.

It was a long flight, but they eventually arrived in the Kanto region. There, they arrived in a small town called Pallet Town. Lisa: "There, girls. That's Professor Oak's place." They then stopped at his front door. They rang the bell. The door opened and out came Professor Oak. He looked down at the girls. Prof. Oak: "Oh, hello." Lisa: "Hello. You must be Professor Oak. My name is Lisa, these are my sisters Maggie, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and this is my puppy, Sally." Prof. Oak: "Ah, yes, I have been expecting you. A mysterious voice told me that a bunch of small girls would show up on my doorstop, something about picking up a Pokemon." Lisa: "That's right. We're here for Cubone." Prof. Oak: "Yes, yes, follow me." They followed him into his house.

As they walked through the house, they looked around at everything. Blossom: "Nice place you have here, Professor." Prof. Oak: "Thank you, Blossom. I do my best to keep it neat and tidy." Buttercup: "Sounds boring." They soon arrived at his lab. They stared at the place in awe. Blossom: "Wow! This is amazing." Bubbles: "It sure is. I've never seen such an amazing place, well except for our dad's place." Prof. Oak: "I'm glad you like it, girls." Buttercup: "Yeah, yeah, great, whatever, when are you going to give us the stinkin' Cubone, already?" Prof. Oak: "Be patient, will you?" Prof. Oak, then took out a weird looking ball. Bubbles: "What's that weird looking ball, professor?" Prof. Oak: "Why, this is a Pokeball, dear Bubbles." Bubbles: "Pokeball?" Blossom: "It's a special device they use here in Kanto to catch and contain Pokemon." Bubbles: "Oh, really?" Buttercup: "Great, so what does the Pokeball have to do with anything?" The Professor opens the Pokeball. The girls watched in amazement as something came out of it. Before they knew it, Cubone was right in front of them. Prof. Oak: "This is Cubone." They stared at it for a while. Bubbles: "It sure is a weird looking thing." Prof. Oak: "This poor thing lost its mother to Team Rocket a long time ago. I have been keeping it here, preventing any harm from getting to it. I don't know what happened to its father, though, but if you don't guard it very carefully, then who knows what horrible things could happen to it." Bubbles: "But who is Team Rocket and why would they do such a horrible thing?" Professor Oak walked up to Bubbles, picked her up and held her in his arms. Prof. Oak: "Who knows? Those cold-blooded marauders are always causing harm to all types of Pokemon." Blossom: "That's terrible!" Buttercup: "If I ever come across those creeps, I'll give them a taste of my famous knuckle sandwich." Lisa: "Now, Buttercup, let's not get brash. Remember the last time you did anything like that in a new location." Buttercup: "Oh, of course, I'm still paying off a huge debt with those people." Prof. Oak: "Now listen carefully, girls. I need you to guard over Cubone carefully or else terrible things will happen to it." Lisa: "I'll protect it, Professor. I'll even raise it as my Pokemon." Prof. Oak: "Thank you, Lisa." The professor passes the Pokeball over to Lisa. Lisa: "Now, how do you return Cubone into it's Pokeball?" Prof. Oak: "Just hold the front of the Pokeball towards Cubone and let it do all of the work." Lisa did what the Professor told her to do. Lisa: "You mean like this?" To Lisa surprise, Cubone returned to its Pokeball. Buttercup: "That was so cool! I think I'm going to like it here." Bubbles: "When do we get our Pokemon?" Lisa: "We'll worry about that later. We have to get going. It was nice meeting you, Professor." Prof. Oak: "Same here."

The girls soon left the Professor's place and flew off. The Professor watched as they took off. Prof. Oak: "Such nice girls. I must call Professor Utonium and tell him what's happened."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-The Quest for a New Member

As they flew on, they received another message from Ly. Ly: "Thank you for picking up Cubone for me." Lisa: "You're welcome, Ly. But why was it so important for us to pick up Cubone, first?" Ly: "I will let you know when it becomes relevant. Right now, there is something that you have to do. I need you to search for a girl with this red backpack." Ly shows them what the backpack looks like. Bubbles: "Hey, that looks just like your backpack, Lisa, only it's red and it's skinny." Ly: "Yes, I need you to look for this specific backpack. I don't know exactly where it is, all I can tell you is that it is located somewhere in Kanto." Lisa: "But why is it so important for us to find this backpack?" Ly: "I'm afraid I can't tell you that now. I just need you to search for it. I will tell you when the time is right." Lisa: "Alright, I'll search for it and whoever owns it." And so, the girls went off.

They have spent a great deal of time searching in Kanto for that specific backpack, but everywhere they go, they had no luck. They tried Pallet Town. No such luck. They moved on to Viridian City. Nothing. They went to Pewter City. Still nothing. Every girl they came across so far did not have the backpack. A lot of them have never even seen the backpack before. They soon arrived in Cerulean City. They searched everywhere they could think of, or so they thought. Lisa: "Ly, this is hopeless! We're looking everywhere but, we can't seem to find it. It's like looking for a needle in a haystack just finding someone who knows about this backpack. I'm afraid we're losing hope." Ly: "Don't give up, Lisa, you have to keep looking, there is someone out there who has the backpack, let alone someone who knows of the backpack." Lisa: "But where? Oh, I wish you were actually here to help us out." Ly: "I wish for the same thing, too, but I'm afraid I'm far too weak to do that. All I can do at the moment is guide you. You have to figure this out on your own." Bubbles: "Ooh! Ooh!" Lisa: "What now, Bubbles?" Bubbles: "I was thinking while we're here, we should head over to that building with the large, seal-like Pokemon on it over there. I wish I knew what it was called." They looked over and saw a building containing what appeared to be a large Dewgong. Blossom: "That place? Are you sure?" Buttercup: "Don't waist our time, again, Bubbles. We have more important things to do than taking short detours." Lisa: "Hm…I sense a faint, magical energy coming from that building. You feel it, too, right, Maggie?" Maggie: "Yes, although my powers are not as strong as yours, Lisa, I can sense something in there unlike anything I have ever felt before." Lisa: "It may not seem like much, but we have to at least go over and check out what that is. Let's go, girls." And so they flew off.

The girls arrived at the building and stood outside it. Buttercup: "Hm, looks empty!" Lisa: "Strange, that magical energy feels a little stronger in here." Maggie: "I felt, it, too. There's something atypical about this." Buttercup: "You're communicating to us through your mind. I'd be surprised if someone considered that normal." Maggie: "Hey! Shut up, Buttercup!" Bubbles: "Oh…I wish I knew what kind of Pokemon that is on the front of that building." Blossom: "It's a Dewgong." Bubbles: "What?" Blossom: "It's a water-type Pokemon. I have been reading a lot about Kanto during my free time." Bubbles: "Oh! Sounds interesting, I can't wait to hear more of it." Lisa: "Hello! Is anybody here? We could use some help." Just then, 3 tall girls came walking out, one who is blonde, one who has blue hair and another who has pink hair. Blonde girl: "Hey, what's with all the shouting?" They started to look at Lisa and the others. Blonde girl: "Uh, hello. What brings you here?" Lisa: "Hello, ladies. My name is Lisa, these are my sisters, Maggie, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup and this is my puppy, Sally." Blonde girl: "Wait! THE Lisa Simpson? The girl who saved our world from those horrible, drooling, one-eyed aliens? I thought you looked familiar! And these other girls must be the Powerpuff Girls!" Lisa: "Yes, we are those girls." Blossom: "We fight crime!" Buttercup: "That's what we do!" Bubbles: "Duh!" Blonde girl: "Oh, my gosh! I can't believe that Lisa Simpson and the Powerpuff Girls are here, in our house!" Bubbles: "Wait a minute. This is your house? But we thought it was a theater." Blonde girl: "It's a little bit of both, actually. You see, we're the Sensational Sisters. I'm Daisy and this is Violet and Lily." Violet: "Hello." Lily: "Nice to meet you." Daisy: "So, what brings you here?" Lisa: "We're looking for a red backpack. It looks kind of like mine, only it's red and it's much skinnier." Daisy: "Hm…I think we know of such a backpack." Lisa: "You do?" Blossom: "That's great!" Bubbles: "Wonderful!" Buttercup: "Fantastic!" Lisa: "Can you show us?" Daisy: "Sure." They walked off.

They soon returned with the backpack at hand. Lisa: "That's it! That's the backpack we've been looking for!" Maggie: "I feel some sort of strange force coming from that backpack." Buttercup: "Finally! Do you know how long we've been looking for this backpack!?" Daisy: "No, not really, but why was it so important for you to even find this thing?" Lisa: "You wouldn't believe us if we told you, but we were sent by a mysterious voice to find that backpack. Whoever owns it shall become a member of our team." Daisy: "You really mean it!?" Lisa: "Yes, now only 1 question, which one of you owns the backpack?" Daisy: "It's me! I own the backpack!" Lily: "No way, it's my backpack!" Violet: "Na, uh! I own it!" Then the 3 girls started to fight over who owns the backpack. Lisa and the others stood and watch. Just then, they heard another voice. Voice: "What is going on here?" They looked over and saw another girl with short orange hair, with one side tied over. Lisa: "Huh? Who are you?" Girl: "My name is Misty and what are you doing with my backpack?" Buttercup: "Who is she?" Daisy: "That's our little sister. Don't mind her; she's just a little annoyance." Misty: "Hey! That's not true! And I sincerely own that backpack!" Daisy: "Don't listen to her, she's like not up to your criteria to join you." Violet: "Yeah, she has no idea what she's talking about." Lily: "Yeah, and besides, the backpack is mine." Then Misty stepped in and started yelling at her sisters and all 4 of them began to argue. Lisa was getting sick and tired of their fighting. Lisa: "ENOUGH! It's clear that none of you can make up your minds on who the true owner of the backpack is, so I'm going to do that for you!" Daisy: "And how are you going to do that?" Lisa then reached into her backpack and pulled out a board with a large arrow on it. Lisa: "By using this." Daisy: "What is that thing?" Lisa: "It is the Arrow of Truth. Devices like these help to focus my powers and reveal all that we need to know." She held out the Arrow of Truth in front of Misty and her sisters. Lisa: "Oh, great Arrow of Truth, who is the true owner of this backpack?" The arrow point to Misty. Daisy: "That arrow's a liar!" Lisa: "Silence! The Arrow of Truth is never wrong. From what it's telling me, the backpack belongs to Misty, which means the 3 of you are liars." Blossom: "You wanted to join our team!" Bubbles: "That was very selfish of you!" Lisa: "You 3 are considered unworthy." Daisy: "We're sorry for our Unworthiness, Lisa." Lily: "Yeah, we were totally being selfish." Violet: "Can you ever forgive us?" Lisa: "Yes, I can, thank you for your sincere apologies." Lisa then turns towards Misty. Lisa: "And as for you, Misty, we 5 girls are also the youngest of our families, so we understand what it's like to be belittled by those who are older than us. I was belittled a lot before I received my powers, but now, you will be the oldest member of our team. Does that make you feel better?" Misty: "What? You mean…I get to become one of you?" Lisa then used her telepathy on Misty. Lisa: "Yes, I sense a great deal of mystical potential inside of you." She then stopped. Lisa: "To tell you the truth, I knew you were the real owner of the backpack the whole time. I thought I should use the Arrow of Truth to prove it and to mess with your sisters." Misty looked at her sisters then looked back at Lisa and smiled. Lisa: "But we can't force you to come with us, the choice is yours. Do you want to come with us?" Misty: "Are you kidding me? Of, course I do! I've always wanted to be the oldest member of anything, but now, I get to be the member of A team! Do you know what this means to me?" Lisa: "Yes, but first, there is some place we need to go for you to earn your powers." Misty: "My…powers? I have powers?" Lisa: "Yes, I can sense a great deal of magical energy lying dormant inside of you, but we need to go somewhere to meet someone who will give you something to awaken those powers. This journey you will take with us will be scary but you have to be willing to risk anything to receive it." Misty: "Sure…I'll go along with you…I guess." Lisa: "Great, let's go, then."

They all arrived outside. Lisa and her team were ready to leave with Misty. Misty stood in front of her sisters, ready to say goodbye. Daisy: "We're sorry for lying about the backpack. You deserve to be a member of your own team." Lily: "Yeah, and your own powers." Violet: "We wish you the best of luck, Misty." Misty: "Yes, well, once I do have my powers, I'll get my revenge on all of you for everything that you put me through." Lisa: "Uh…I'm sorry to spoil the moment for you but there are a few things that you need to know." Lisa then pulled a large book from out of her backpack. Daisy: "Whoa! How are you able to fit that large book in that small bag?" Lisa: "Let's just say there is a lot of room in my bag. Now then, Misty, I need you to take a look at this." Misty looked at the cover and read it. Misty: "The Big Book of Rules. Obey them or lose your powers forever." She stopped reading. Misty: "That stinks." Lisa: "There is something that I need you to see." She opened the rules book and showed it to Misty. Lisa: "Rule #825 states that we are not allowed to use our powers to hurt others." Misty: "What?" Lisa closed the book. Lisa: "Sorry, Misty, but rules are rules." Misty: "Aw, man!" Blossom: "Us Powerpuff Girls have to follow the rules, too, even though we can't lose our powers." Misty: "But then, what makes you, Maggie and Sally, Lisa?" Lisa: "Us? We're called fairies." Misty: "Fairies? You mean those magical creatures with those delicate looking wings?" Lisa: "Magical creatures? Yes. Wings? No." Maggie: "We're not those kinds of fairies, you'll understand that better as we continue on." Misty: "Uh…Ok." She turned to her sisters. Misty: "Bye, see you later." Misty's sisters: "Goodbye, Misty, good luck with everything." Lisa: "Sally, I need you to stay here on Earth. Inform me as soon as anything bad happens here." Sally made a salute with her ear. Sally: "You can count on me." Misty: "Whoa! First the baby can talk, now the puppy? This is all becoming weird already." Lisa: "You'll get use to it. Ok, the first thing I want to do is to head over to Princess Peach's castle." Misty: "Who's Princess Peach?" Lisa: "You'll find out soon enough, Ok, let's go." And so, they disappeared. Soon enough, all of Misty's sister's smiles began to disappear as well. Daisy: "I sure hope that Lisa takes good care of her." Lily: "Yeah, especially after we went through to protect her." Violet: "I wonder if this journey will expose the secret that we have been keeping from her." Daisy looked up. Daisy: "Please, please look after our sister, Lisa."

Meanwhile, in a distant galaxy, a little Fairy named Ribbon commenced her journey in collecting all of the Crystal Shards that she lost.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Meet Princess Peach and Rayman

Soon enough, they arrived at Princess Peach's castle. Lisa: "This is Princess Peach's castle." Misty: "Wow, it's beautiful." Lisa: "Let's get going." They walked into the castle. They looked around. Lisa: "Hello! Princess Peach?" Misty: "Um…why was it so important for us to search for Princess Peach?" Lisa: "Well, the place that we are going to is something that I remember Princess Peach talking about so much. I want to take her there." Misty: "Oh, and what place is this?" Lisa: "You'll see, soon enough." At that moment, a girl in a pink dress and long blonde hair step into the room. Lisa: "Princess Peach!" Peach: "My stars, I thought I heard someone come in. It's so good to see you and the Powerpuff Girls, again, Lisa." Lisa: "Same here, Peach. I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Misty, she is the newest member of our team." Bubbles: "Or, at least, she will be, soon." Misty: "Um…hi!" Peach: "Oh, hello, it's nice to meet you." Misty: "We're going some place else to awaken my powers…at least…that's what they told me…" Peach: "Oh, that's great." Lisa: "We would like you to come with us." Peach: "What? Why?" Lisa: "Because there is a special surprise for you." Peach: "Ooh, I love surprises. Let's get going then." Lisa: "Oh, Ok, let's go." And so Peach left with Misty, Lisa, Maggie and the Powerpuff Girls.

The girls soon arrived at a large prison ship on another world. It wasn't a pretty ship. There were thousands of cages with many people moping. Lot's of eyes and hands were sticking out from the cages. They stood in one of the cells on board the ship. Misty: "Ok, why are we here?" Lisa: "Because this is where Princess Peach's surprise is." Peach looked around. Peach: "Uh…where is it?" Lisa: "Over there." Peach looked over and spotted a strange looking creature with no limbs. Misty: "What kind of creature is that?" Peach: "That creature looks so familiar. Rayman? Is that you?" Peach walked over to the creature. Misty: "Who's Rayman?" Lisa: "You'll see." Peach: "Rayman?" Rayman: ["Huh? Oh, hi, Peach! Huh? Peach!?"] Peach: "Rayman! It is you! I've missed you so much!" Rayman: ["And I've missed you, too!"] Peach and Rayman were so happy to see each other. Misty: "That's Peach's surprise?" Lisa nodded. Peach: "This is the best surprise I've ever had! Thank you, Lisa!" Lisa: "You're welcome." Misty: "Great, so now, how do we get out of here?" Lisa: "Just leave that to me." Lisa attempts to use her powers, but something was wrong. She tried again, but nothing happened. Lisa: "Oh, no! I can't use my powers!" Ly: "Lisa!" Lisa: "Ly?" Ly: "Lisa! Something terrible is happening here! You must enlist the help of Rayman!" Lisa: "What? But, why?Ly, what's going on?" Ly: "Our world is in great danger! A swarm of robot pirates have taken over our planet and is reducing us to slaves! We fairies have weakened because of him! Please, Lisa, you must…no! What are you doing!? Get away from me!" Lisa: "Ly!" Ly: "Lisa, you must enlist the help of Rayman! You must! He is our only hope!" Lisa: "Ly? Ly! Oh, no! Ly's in trouble!" Buttercup: "Well, let's bust out of here!" Buttercup bashes one of the walls with her fist but it didn't even leave a dent. Buttercup was left screaming in pain. Buttercup: "Yow! What's with these walls!?" Blossom: "You must be careful, Buttercup. Alien wood is not the same as our wood." Bubbles: "So, now what do we do?" Lisa: "I don't know, Ly said that Rayman is our only hope." Peach: "Rayman? Can you get us out of here?" Rayman: ["I'm afraid not. I have lost all of my powers."] As Rayman kept talking, a strange, frog-like creature was thrown into the cell with them. Rayman: ["Peach, I fear that this may be the end."] Then, the strange frog-like creature spoke. It talked in a strange language that not even Peach could understand. Peach: "Uh...what did that thing just say?" Rayman: ["Who? Him? That's my friend, Globox. Wait? Globox? GLOBOX!"] He then threw himself on him and embraces him closely. Rayman: ["Oh, Globox! I'm so glad to see you!"] Buttercup: "Uh, I hate to break up this love fest, but what did he say!" Rayman: ["Oh, right. He has told me that the end is not coming. He has received something from Ly, the fairy."] Lisa: "Ly? Really? We have been receiving messages from Ly all morning." Rayman: ["You have?"] Lisa: "Yes, she was the one who told us to pick up Misty and bring her here to awaken her powers." Misty: "Yes, turns out I actually have powers. It's kind of a crazy morning." Rayman: ["Really? You don't say."] He then walked over to Globox. Rayman: ["So, then, Globox, about my power."] Globox: ["Oh, right."] Globox opened his mouth and reached inside it. Misty didn't like what she was seeing. He then pulled out a silver looking orb and gave it to Rayman. Misty: "What is that?" Lisa: "It is a Silver Lum. It's what gives beings the ability to awaken their powers from within them." Misty: "Are you sure he should be receiving something that came out of that thing's mouth?" Lisa: "Don't worry, Misty, it's perfectly safe. The Lums containing mine and Maggie's powers were stored in an elephant's trunk." Misty: "Oh, boy, the weirdness doesn't seem to end." The Lum began to surround Rayman's body. Rayman: ["Globox! It's working! I can feel my powers coming back to me! Yahoo!"] Peach: "Alright, Rayman! Now we can get out of here!" Bubbles: "But how do we do that?" Lisa: "Let's look for something that can be opened." Misty: "You mean like that?" They looked over to where Misty was pointing at. There was an air vent. Misty: "Amazing! I'm the only one here without any powers and I've managed to find a way out of here!" Peach: "Yay! Now let's get out of here, Rayman!" Rayman used one of his energy balls on the vent and smashed it open. Misty became very surprised. Rayman: ["Come on, everyone, let's go."] Peach: "I'm right with you, Rayman!" Rayman grabbed on to Peach and they both got out together. The Powerpuff Girls flew out. Misty still stood in shock. Misty: "Lisa, what did he just do?" Lisa: "He formed a ball of energy from his fists. That's his special power." Misty: "Wow! I've never seen anything quite like it." Lisa: "You'll get use to it. In fact, there is a lot of things to get use to. I should know, I have seen it all." Misty: "Great! Just great." Lisa: "Come on, let's get you out of here." And so Lisa grabbed onto Lisa and Lisa flew her out.

As Rayman was sliding down, he was collecting some Red Lums. When he got out, he saw the girls waiting for him. Peach: "Rayman! Look out!" He looked behind him and saw Globox sliding down after him. Then he accidentally knocked Rayman off and the girls went flying after them. Peach: "RAYMAN!" Lisa then used her powers to stop Rayman from falling but couldn't get a hold of Globox. Rayman: "GLOBOX!" Peach: "Oh, no! Lisa, you forgot Globox!" Misty: "Come on, let's go find him." They gently floated down.

They soon landed on the ground. Rayman called for Globox. Peach: "Oh, dear, what a terrible predicament." Lisa: "I'm sorry, Rayman! I only had enough power to focus on you." Rayman: ["Don't blame yourself, Lisa. It's not your fault. My world is an enchanted place full of magic and wonder, but it's been plagued by a terrible evil. Those robot pirates ransacked our entire planet and reduced our people to slaves."] Buttercup: "Uh…we know, Ly just told us before something happened to her." Rayman: ["Anyway. I, unfortunately, was one of those people captured. This terrible evil is weakening us and I'm afraid you girls are caught in the middle of it."] Peach: "Oh, this is terrible." Misty: "Yes, from what Lisa has translated for me, this is truly awful. I never heard of such a horrible epidemic." Peach: "What kind of monster could be responsible for all of this?" Rayman: ["Admiral Razorbeard. This is all his fault. He may have defeated me during our last battle, but the next time we come face to face, I promise you I will make him pay for what he has done to me and my friends."] Peach: "See to it that you do, Rayman." Lisa: "Well, first things first. We must find Ly so we can rescue her." Misty: "And see if she can give me those lum things that will awaken my powers." Rayman: ["Then let's go. We haven't got a moment to lose."] And so they went off.


End file.
